


Breaking the Law of the Universe

by gluedwithgold



Series: But They're Brothers! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Bottom Sam, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Switching, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick silly drabble of brothers bickering, born out of a random thought that Sam would be older if you count the years they spent in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Law of the Universe

“Dean...wait…” Sam flails his hands, groping for Dean’s shoulder to stop his descent down Sam’s long, lean body. Dean pulls his lips from Sam’s stomach with a wet pop, eyes coming up to meet Sam’s with a half-uttered grunt. “Let’s switch.”

“What?” Dean screws his face up in disbelief, as if Sam had just suggested he sprout a horn and shoot glittery rainbows out his ass. “What are you talking about?” 

“Let’s switch. Let me top for a change.” Sam’s hips thrust up off the bed at the thought, his hard cock twitching up toward Dean’s body hovering just above it - damn thing knows what it wants. The motion catches Dean’s eye, and he looks down at Sam’s dick, his gaze tracing the length and girth of it. Sam knows what’s going through his brother’s head. 

“No. Nuh-uh.” Dean’s refusal is certain, in a tone that ordinarily would brook no arguments. But Sam knows Dean’s just scared. And they’ve been cooped up in this damn motel room for four days now, the ‘blizzard of the century’ keeping them from hitting the road; Sam’s bored out of his skull and while they’ve been occupying themselves by having sex - lots of sex - Sam’s actually getting bored of the same old routine with  _ that _ , too, so it’s time to shake things up a bit. And, of course, Sam’s dick knows what it wants, and right now it wants to bury itself in his brother. 

“Why not?” Sam asks as though he’s genuinely curious, not like he’s whining to get what he wants. 

“Because.” Dean absolutely puts a period at the end of that word, but Sam’s raised eyebrow sends Dean’s eyes rolling back in his head and he knows he has to continue. “I’m the older brother.” 

“What? You can’t pull the big brother card when it’s about sex!?” Sam’s voice has risen a full octave. 

“Damn right I can. I’m older. I top.” Dean shimmies himself up the bed, flopping down next to Sam. 

“You don’t think you’ll like it.” 

“No. It’s… It’s the  _ law _ of the  _ universe _ , Sammy. Older equals top.”

“Okay, that’s such bullshit, but,” Sam wriggles his body over onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow on the mattress. “I’m actually older.” 

“The fuck are you talking about?” Dean snorts a laugh, looking at Sam like he’d just grown a duck’s bill in front of his eyes. 

“Okay - you went to hell for four months, which was like forty years. So, technically, you’re forty years older. But I went to hell for a year and a half - that’s like, 180 years. Plus, there was those six months when the Trickster killed you back in Broward County. So…”

“So nothing!” Dean’s voice is hitting near soprano levels now. His brother has absolutely lost his mind. “I have always been and will always  _ be _ the big brother. No amount of time in hell is gonna change that.” 

“No way - not only have we just proven I’m older, I’m actually  _ bigger _ , too.” Sam smirks, knowing he’s getting Dean riled up. “I think you have to relinquish the title.” 

“The fuck I do! I was born first!” Dean’s tone is so offended Sam can’t help but burst out laughing. Dean’s reaction, adult that he is, is to punch Sam in the arm. The resulting (naked) wrestling match lasts maybe five minutes, and ends with Dean on top of Sam, with Sam’s arms pinned to the bed above his head. Dean grins down at Sam. “I win. Because I’m the big brother.” 

“Such a jerk.” Sam tries to wrench his arms out of Dean’s grip, to no avail. “You sure we can’t switch?” 

“No.” 

“You’re scared.” 

“Am not.” 

“Yeah you are.”

“Fine. Have you  _ seen _ your dick?” Dean glances down between them, Sam’s cock pressing flush against his belly, with Dean’s resting just above it - Dean knows he’s no slouch in the size department, but compared to Sam, well… no. Just no.

“I have. And I want to see it in your ass.” Sam grins lasciviously and he draws his gaze down between their bodies as well, just in time to catch the unmistakable twitch of Dean’s dick. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

“Fuck. Sammy…” Dean can hear the want in his brother’s voice, can feel it thrumming through his body below him. He’s pretty sure if he licked Sam right now, he’d be able to taste it, too. 

“Please, Dean?” Sam knows it’s not fair, knows he really shouldn’t, but he does it anyway - he turns on the puppy-dog eyes. He feels guilty about it for two seconds, just until he sees the moment when Dean breaks, a shiver visibly running up his brother’s body. 

“You damn well better be careful,” Dean says, rolling off Sam and onto his back, letting his legs fall slightly open. 

“Promise.” Sam wastes no time shifting himself up and over his brother, the grin on his face reminiscent of an eight year old who was just promised a new bike. And Sam really is grateful, so he shows it, leaning down and kissing Dean like a starving man dives into a burger. When he’s satisfied Dean’s been thoroughly kissed he pulls away, letting his eyes meet his brother’s. “Thanks, Dean.” 

Dean rolls his eyes in annoyance, knows the slight smile on his lips betrays his true feelings and is what’s making Sam grins wider. 

“Shut up and fuck me already. Bitch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [Dancing_Adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) for the quick beta!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Kudos give me warm fuzzies! <3


End file.
